


Lesser of two evils

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [23]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Leverage/Any, Alec Hardison, "Come with me if you want to live."
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	Lesser of two evils

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Leverage/Any, Alec Hardison, "Come with me if you want to live."

"Come with us if you want to live."

The man was sitting behind the wheel of a red pickup truck, his dark hair falling over his face but not disguising the blood across his cheek or the dark bruise around his eye. The woman was harder to see, sitting next to him, furthest away from the open door, but she peered around the man to get a better look.

Alec stared, unable to comprehend the events of the previous five minutes, let alone the fact that two people were waiting for him to make a decision. Whatever that creature had been wasn't like anything he'd seen before; it had taken a dozen bullets and still carried on walking towards him as though they were nothing more than nerf projectiles. And now there were two (strangely attractive, if a little unusual) people trying to 'rescue' him.

He glanced behind him, seeing the creature approaching, gripped his laptop a little tighter to his chest, and climbed into the truck. Whatever these two people were likely to subject him to, it couldn't have been any worse than what had already happened.

He only hoped he'd survive long enough to regret the decision.


End file.
